


The dreaded tomorrow

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Incantava [8]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Leaving Home, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Edoardo is leaving for the US and Eleonora can't handle it





	The dreaded tomorrow

After spending a whole summer together, traveling and exploring Europe, saying goodbye was tough. It was Edoardo’s last night in Rome and Edo had insisted on spending it with his girlfriend, much to Fede’s deception. Eleonora had spent all summer with him while Fede and the boys barely got to see him, it was unfair. But he understood.

Edoardo’s bags were in the corner of his room, ready for his departure tomorrow and, everytime Eleonora glanced at it, she had to fight the tears coming up.

She didn’t want to show how much him moving across the ocean affected her, but how long could she keep her act on for?

While Edo was in the shower, getting ready for bed, Eleonora sat on his bed, alone, fingers playing with the hem of the mossy green shirt she had stolen for the night. It was the same shirt Edo wore when she slept over that night of the party, the one where she learned a whole new side of him, the one where they almost kissed.

Going abroad for six months had been easy compared to this. Sure, she and Edoardo weren’t together when she went to England, but she still got separated from her loved ones. It was the same thing. Kind of.

It was not. England was much closer to Rome than New York. And, Edo would be staying in the US for  _three years_ , not six months. Certainly, he’ll be coming back for summer vacations and Christmas break, but he would still be away.  _Too far away_.

He wouldn’t be there for her graduation. He wouldn’t be there for their anniversary or even birthdays. He wouldn’t be there…at all.

He had promised her to call and Facetime a lot, but it wouldn’t replace his presence. Hearing Edoardo’s voice on the phone wouldn’t replace the soft whispers in her ears that always calm her down, seeing his face through Facetime wouldn’t replace his touches. If anything, it would make her miss him more because he would be so close yet so far away.

Eleanora gulped, swallowing the lump in his her throat, desperately trying to push away her sadness. Over the past few months, she had grown attached to Edo, just like he was to her. He was a part of her now. And, even though they had started the year as complete strangers, it was as if they had known each other their whole lives.

All summer, she had pushed away all thoughts regarding his departure and forced herself to enjoy and live the moment without thinking about what was going to happen when summer ends but now summer was over and Edoardo was leaving in less than twenty-four hours and she wasn’t willing to let go of him just yet.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Edoardo walked in, hair damp from his shower and forming little ringlets. She would usually smile and run her hands through his curls, but not tonight. Tonight, her lips were quivering and tears were filling here beautiful green eyes, on the verge to spill.

“Have you seen my black bag? The one I put all my toiletries in-” Edoardo stopped himself mid sentence, seeing Eleonora with tears down her cheeks, looking small and fragile on his bed.

He didn’t need to ask her what was up, he  _knew_.

Edo sat on the bed beside her. “Come here.”

He kissed her forehead and pulled her in his embrace without asking any questions, her small body falling against his chest, letting herself be hugged as she quietly cried. He kissed her cheek and temple and hugged her tighter, feeling her arms wrap around his torso, pressing her face in his chest.

As much as she wanted to beg him to stay, she didn’t want to be one of those selfish girlfriends who makes they lover stay and miss great opportunities. It wasn’t everyday that someone gets accepted into a university in New York. She was proud of him and she wanted him to live that experience. Even if it meant being on a different continent.

“I don’t want tomorrow to happen,” she said, her voice scratchy from crying, bare lashes wet and clumped.

Edoardo pulled away from her, cupping her hands in his and bringing them to his lips. “Leaving isn’t easy for me either. I wish I didn’t have to quit you but…we’ll see each other in a couple months, okay?”

Eleonora simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

The mood was heavy and sorrowful in the room, light all out except for a small lamp. Edoardo’s passport, plane tickets, visa and everything he’d need for the airport tomorrow was on his nightstand felt like a stab in the chest, a constant reminder of what was coming.

Edo tore her eyes away from the nightstand and wiped her tears with his thumb and she closed her eyes, preventing more tears from spilling. “We’ll get through this, okay? I believe in us.”

Leaning into his touch, Eleonora nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
